


無心插柳

by cavale



Category: Otokomeshi, 侠飯～おとこめし～
Genre: Caring, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 若水良太從來不知道自己出門後，被兩位黑社會人士占領的家會是什麼光景。





	

　　縱然柳刃先生的烹飪手藝不輸以往，炙燒鯖魚的熟度正佳，融化的魚脂均勻滲入肌理之中，佐以酒醋和蔥花末提味，非但沒有搶去主菜的滋味，反而清爽提出鯖魚的甘甜，搭配尋常的米飯、味噌湯，再平凡不過的組合，卻意外帶來篤實的飽足感。

　　可一心只想著昨晚模擬面試的練習，良太匆匆扒完早膳，規矩地雙手合掌，向兩位同居人說聲「我吃飽了，你們慢用」，不顧火野揶揄他哪時如此有幹勁，將碗筷擺進流理台的水槽，馬上走向穿鞋台，快快套進擦得光可鑑人的皮鞋裡，他一把撈起西裝外套跟公事包，朝氣的道了聲出門囉，便急忙去趕電車了。

　　現在良太逆再生當時的回憶一百遍，無比懊悔，若自己能慢下腳步，看一眼擺在鯛魚燒抱枕邊的矮櫃，就不會忘記帶廣告文案的作品集了，忘東忘西實乃面試之大忌啊，不僅苦心經營的第一印象可能毀於一潰，而且火野肯定不想跑腿，就算以幫做一週家事為交換條件，那小腿砍傷未好的男人也未必能幫忙送文件。  
　　幸而，該公司的人資經理臨時有事，無法抽身走開，良太與其他應徵者的面試一併延宕至下午時段，讓他僥倖得以補救自己的錯誤，能夠奔回家裡一趟。

　　當他氣喘吁吁跑上鐵梯，掏出褲袋裡叮噹作響的鑰匙，準備插進門鎖裡的前一刻，倏地從他房裡竄出的怪聲，在近午靜謐的公寓樓層間格外響亮。  
　　聽起來並不像是闖空門的小偷，況且柳刃先生跟火野上午應該不會外出。  
　　但如果小偷真遇到黑社會分子，怎麼想也太衰運了吧......  
　　  
　　 _唔嗯，柳刃先⋯⋯_  
_忍著點，火野。_  
_我怕這樣會弄髒床單，這樣良太他──_

　　男人的語末被忍痛般的呻吟取代，聽得良太心裡一驚，原本高速運轉的腦袋登時凝止，他不知道自己該驚訝談話的對象是柳刃先生跟火野，還是火野也有虛弱的一面，甚至在不間斷的喘息裡提到自己的名字。

　　他想起春菜之前不慎遺忘在他家的一紙袋BL漫。  
　　出於一時好奇，良太揀了本封面近似直木賞得獎作品的文庫本翻看，故事背景是一對資歷有別的警察搭檔，老手雖然寡言淡漠，人倒不壞，只是縱橫警場多年，早已磨去年輕時的熱血稜角，私下則對新進菜鳥照顧有加。直到一次值勤下班後，菜鳥主動提出去居酒屋的邀約，酣暢幾輪，老手漸開話匣，敞開封閉的內心世界，情節隨著相談甚歡的兩人到便利商店買了一手啤酒，回老手住所續攤，然後──

　　就算是處男，也知道在床上提到別人的名字代表的後果是什麼啊！  
　　不，醒醒啊良太，別受春菜的書影響，柳刃跟火野只是道上兄弟的義氣、生死之交而已，雖然火野的確崇拜大哥到一個不行，整個家中唯有柳刃先生說話有份量，要火野做牛做馬、出門買菜、替總部賣命都無條件執行，就像前幾天大哥一句微波爐需要清理，火野就整個下午跪在微波爐前，死命噴清潔劑，直到整台機器的汙垢都抹去痕跡，嶄新如電器商場販售的樣品。若火野真有特別情愫──等等，快在腐海之森前停下來啊若水良太！  
　　  
　　看一眼確認就好。  
　　不忍側耳繼續偷聽的良太在心裡對自己喊話。  
　　如果狀況不對，就先出去到公寓外打手機，提醒他們自己要回家一趟拿資料，在附近忽悠轉圈，等個十來分鐘再回家。對，沒錯，就這樣辦。

　　良太盡可能不發出噪音的旋開玄關門，推開單眼可視的窄縫，區隔開和室跟小廚房的分隔拉門是帶上的，卻關得不嚴，一截火野平時穿著的鼠灰西裝褲露了出來。  
　　他下意識闔起眼不去看更多的證據，直到深吸一口氣，做足準備後，他才又睜開眼逼自己去面對，在流理臺前散亂一地的衛生紙團。

_嘶——不行，大哥，這樣會疼。_  
_痛就咬住這條皮帶。_

　　好奇心就像潘朵拉的盒子、擅闖藍鬍子秘密房間的少女、爬上通往雲端的巨大藤蔓的傑克，以此類推，以下省略。  
　　良太此刻ㄧ如恐怖片的主角，明明知道苗頭不對，還硬要去戳刺真相。  
　　他效仿這些好奇心界的前輩，重新退回門外，躡手躡腳地闔上大門，故意在走廊上用力踏步，把自家鑰匙在空中當搖鈴甩，左三圈右三圈轉著插入鎖孔，匡噹開了門。

　　「我回來了！」  
　　他衝著拉門的方向喊道。

　　原本喊疼的火野忽然不再作聲，門後的世界陷入一片死寂。

　　良太吞嚥了一口唾液，佯裝沒有察覺氣氛異常，盡可能保持平時的態度，繼續往下說：「我忘記拿作品集啦，幸好面試延到下午，回來拿還來得及。」  
   「進來。」答話的是柳刃，ㄧ貫聽不出起伏的聲線，以及轉動打火機點火輪的聲音。  
    那聲應允止住了良太的退縮，他踩著腳後跟脫下皮鞋，站在一門之隔的短廊外，深呼吸、攢足骨氣，他以全然豁出去的速度拉動隔門，準備迎接眼前的景致。

  
      矮桌上充斥著醫藥箱的瓶瓶罐罐，沾有血色和微黃膿液的棉花佈滿半張桌面，旁邊還擱著一盞酒碟，裡面盛有透明的酒水，他暗忖八成是廚房裡的那瓶清酒。

  
    「你還不快拿了回去。」裝訂成冊的作品集砸了過來，險些重擊良太正面，所幸他反射神經應付得快，趕緊格擋住火野的攻勢，否則下一秒紙頁將刮花他的臉頰。  
     良太這才回過神，對上翹腳坐在床側、噴出一口薄煙的柳刃組組長，以及佔據床褥，勉強撐起無力上半身的火野。

     瘦高男人仍是穿著花樣土氣的襯衫，不同的是他面色宛如剛跑完一趟東京馬拉松賽，滿臉泛著不正常的潮紅，嘴角邊仍留有皮帶的勒痕，下唇微腫，而褪去褲著的下半身，儘管用被單遮去絕大部分，依舊從下方露出久未接觸陽光的雙腿，肌色較手臂白上許多，謝天謝地，男人還保有一條擋住私處的白褌。  
      脛骨上一道猙獰的傷口正衝著良太嘲笑。

  
    「⋯⋯這是？」  
    「傷口換藥啊，不然咧，你沒見過被人砍傷嗎？」嘶痛一聲，忿忿抱怨的火野栽回枕頭懷抱，平時用髮油梳理整齊的背頭，早已散亂貼附在前額上。

      一般正常人應該都沒看過吧。但良太還是壓抑內心的吐槽，轉為關心的看著柳刃問說：「我記得不是結痂了嗎？」  
    「看起來傷口感染了。」淡然的說出判斷，較為年長的男人瞥了他表情一眼，側過身，夾著紙菸的左手越過火野上方，靠向擺在窗台邊上的菸灰缸，彈去燒盡的部分。

    「麻煩大哥善後，真是抱歉。」  
      柳刃按住又打算起身致歉的火野，搖了搖手裡的菸，接著轉頭看向良太，微蹙眉頭的斥責：「不是還沒面試？你杵在原地幹嘛。」

  
    「是、是的，那我出門了。」被點醒的良太彎腰拾起作品集，嗑嗑絆絆的朝門口退去，一路確認沒有遺落任何東西。  
    「結束後幫我帶退燒藥跟繃帶回來。」就在良太欲闔上大門前，柳刃忽地下達購買清單的指令。

 

      良太應了聲好，抬頭一看，叼著菸的柳刃正拿起擰乾後的毛巾，幫不知何時睡去的火野抹去汗珠。  
      他盡可能保持安靜的關上門，倒回到擾動房內那份安適之前的樣貌。


End file.
